Logging into AnImEcHaT
by Desert the Fennec Fox
Summary: The Pokecast, the PPGZ and the RRBZ log on to AnimeChat and start chatting. I warn you, this is randomness...


**Me: Alright… I just got bored so I just felt like doing my FIRST ONESHOT! Hooray! It contains May, Drew, Blossom and Brick! Oh and Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch…Oh and this is just randomness!**

**Drew and Brick: Yeah yeah….**

**Blossom and May: ! OH MA GOSH! WE'RE GONNA SPEND THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER!**

**Drew and Brick: Not really…**

**Blossom: Whatever!**

**May: YaY! BlOsSoM aNd I wIlL bE bEsTfRiEnDs On AnImEcHaT!**

**Me:…I don't own Pokemon or Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. If I did, I would make the PPGZ world merge together with the Pokemon world! ^_^ **

**Drew: On with the story…**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

* * *

May logged in to ANIMECHAT. She was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas. She was waiting for Misty and Dawn to log in…With her friends on the other side of the world: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

**Ramen_Luvah logged on. (May)**

**Shopping_Queen logged on. (Dawn)**

**Water_Wars logged on. (Misty)**

**Hyper_Blossom logged on. (Blossom)**

**Rolling_Bubbles logged on. (Bubbles)**

**Powered_Buttercup logged on. (Buttercup)**

**Ramen_Luvah**: Heya Guys! PPGZ! What up?

**Shopping_Queen**: Nothin…Nothin for Misty either…What about you Bubbles? Blossom? Buttercup?

**PPGZ**: …Nuthin…

**Powered_Buttercup**: Oh well…I'mma go to the sk-

**I'mma_Rich_Kid logged on. (Drew)**

**Leave_da_Emo_Alone logged on. (Paul)**

**Pikachu_Rox logged on. (Ash)**

**Hard_Brick logged on. (Brick)**

**Explosive_Boomer logged on. (Boomer)**

**Strong_Butch logged on. (Butch)**

* * *

**Water_Wars** and **Powered_Buttercup**: Great…the Idiots logged on.

**Shopping_Queen**: Well, Paul isn't the idiot…He actually is very smart! So, onetime, I was like, 'AAAHHHH I CANT DO THIS! IT HAS TOO MUCH MATH!' and then, he just walked up to me and was like…'…shut up troublesome, and I'll Help you…' and then I was like 'OMIGOSH! THE ICECUBE IS HELPING ME!?' and then-

**Leave_da_Emo_Alone**: SHUTUP TROUBLESOME!

**RRBZ**:…wow…

**Explosive_Boomer**: Heyy Bubbles! How are ya? How was school today? How-

**Strong_Butch**: Why do you wanna know? Are you a stalker or something?

**Rolling_Bubbles**: A stalker?! Ooohhh Boomer you are sooooo dead!

**POKECAST**: Awkward…

**Leave_da_Emo_Alone**: Hn…

**I'mma_Rich_Kid**: This…is random….

**Ramen_Luvah**: Omigosh! So, Once I was at the mall, and I was with Mist and was walking around and I saw my cousin! He was all 'Oh, Leafy! Come on! Loosen up a little…' and then I was all 'GARY! IT'S SO GOOD TA SEE YOU!' and he was like, 'SHUT UP May' and I was like, '….' And then Mist and I walked away….that happened to Dawn too, she was walking with me and we saw her cousin Kenny and he was sucking on this redhead, I think her name is Zoey, and he was sucking on her face….

**I'mma_Rich_Kid**: Wow June, I didn't know you can type that much.

**Pikachu_Rox**: Wha? Her name is May! Wanna know why I wasn't talking so much?

**Powered_Buttercup**: …Why?

**Pikachu_Rox**: I WAS EATING! HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Explosive_Boomer**:…He's dummer than me….

**PPGZ and the remaining RRBZ**: Nope. He is the exact level of dumb as you.

**Ramen_Luvah**: and you guys call me dense!

**Leave_Da_Emo_Alone**: I'm leaving you idiots…

**Leave_da_Emo_Alone logged off.**

**Hard_Brick**: Yo, Bloss, wanna go get some food?

**Hyper_Blossom**: SWEETS!

* * *

**Hard_Brick **and **Hyper_Blossom logged off…(A/N: CoughDATE!cough….)**

* * *

**Ramen_Luvah** and **Pikachu_Rox**: WAHHH I WANT SWEETS TOO!

**I'mma_Rich_Kid** and **Water_Wars**: Ohh great…

**Powered_Buttercup** and **Strong_Butch**: Grr….I hate it when people do that! All May, Ash, Blossom, and Brick do is EAT EAT EAT! I HATE THIS!

**Rolling_Bubbles** and **Explosive_Boomer**: Don't hate a lot of things!

**Shopping_Queen**:…I'm gonna go meet with Paul! BAI! We're gonna go SHOPPING!

**Rolling_Bubbles**: NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

**Shopping_Queen**: Naahhh…

**Shopping_Queen logged off…to go shopping with Paul! (A/N: CoughDATECough)**

**Ramen_Luvah**: Well let's see….Dawn and Paul logged off…

**Water_Wars**: and so did Blossom and Brick…

**I'mma_Rich_Kid**: Yeah….. this is still….random….

**Pikachu_Rox**: NESS!

**Ramen_Luvah** and **Water_Wars**:…What?

**Rolling_Bubbles**, **Explosive_Boomer**, **Powered_Buttercup**, and **Strong_Butch**: *Sigh…*….Idiot….

**I'mma_Rich_Kid**: I'll never understand Boomer, May or Ash…

**Pikachu_Rox**: NESS! You know…Drew said 'random' so I finished the word with 'ness' so his sentence is now, or was 'Yeah….this is still….randomness….' so there!

**Water_Wars**: Sometimes, we worry about you Ash.

**Pikachu_Rox**: Aww….Thanks!

**Ramen_Luvah**: Omigosh! See, I don't get why you guys call me dense and stupid! I mean, I get like 90's on most of my school tests while Ash gets like…70's! SERIOUSLY!

**Powered_Buttercup**:…I'm going to go skate now….It's been over an hour already….

**Strong_Butch**: I'm coming with you…Kaoru-chan!

**Powered_Buttercup**: Don't get familiar with me Butch!

* * *

**Powered_Buttercup **and **Strong_Butch logged off. ..to go skating…(A/N: ITSA DATE! AWW)**

* * *

**Rolling_Bubbles**: Hey, Boomer? Can we go shopping?

**Explosive_Boomer**: Alright Miyako-chan! Bye guys! And girls…and…Ash…and…May

**Rolling_Bubbles** and **Explosive_Boomer logged off…(A/n: what's with all these dates? Seriously?)**

**I'mma_Rich_Kid**: Wow…he just called Ash and April non-humans…like…aliens or something…

**Ramen_Luvah**: …ITS MAY! Stupid idiotic jerkface Grasshead…

**Water_Wars**: Come on…no fighting….please!? IF YOU DO, I'MMA SMASH YOU WITH MY CYBERMALLET!

**Pikachu_Rox**: GTG guys! DINNER!

**Pikachu_Rox logged off.**

**Ramen_Luvah**, **Water_Wars** and **I'mma_Rich_Kid**: Did he just say 'GTG'?

**Ramen_Luvah**: OMIGOSH! I KNEW HE HAD A GIRLY SIDE! Well, Bai guys! Need to fill in for Gymleader!

**I'mma_Rich_Kid**: I gotta go…bye girls.

**Water_Wars**: Looks like we all gotta go! BAIIIII

**Ramen_Luvah, Water_Wars and I'mma_Rich_Kid logged off…**

* * *

**Me: AND CUT! That was awesome! Well….That's my first oneshot….**

**Buttercup: A DATE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Me: Lotsa things actually!**

**Butch and Paul: Idiots!**

**Me: Hey! PAUL AND BUTCH ARE LIKE BROS! Ohh, Paul! Meet Silver! He's like you, except he can smile!**

**Silver: Yo.**

**ME: See, Silver here has red hair, and it goes to his…ummm neck? IDK…but oh wells**

**Pokecast minus Paul, Drew and Silver: REVIEWWWW and BAIII**

**PPGZ: SEEYAA!**

**RRBZ: Review!**


End file.
